knightschroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Game
Knights Chronicle is a role-playing game that features an in-depth story based on the battle of strategy and the past life of reincarnation, as well as gorgeous skill productions that look like an animation. In addition, it is possible to rotate the screen according to the direction of the device, so it is possible to play it horizontally or vertically according to your playing style. Knights Chronicle is available for either portrait or landscape view. The screen rotation function can be turned on/off anytime in the in-game settings. __TOC__ 1. Player Information 2. Useful functions for gameplay 3. Basic Menu 4. Combat Menu Player Information 1. Stamina: This is needed to play in the different modes of the game. Playing will decrease your Stamina depending on the required number indicated in that mode. Secure enough Stamina to enjoy the game. If you run out of Stamina, you can purchase some by tapping on the “+” beside it to go to the Shop or you could wait for it to recharge. 2. Pal Points: These are points you can get from your friends you meet in the game. Use Pal Points to summon Heroes, get rewards from the Town, and spin the Pal Points Roulette. 3. Account Rank: The numerical value that represents the user account rank. When the user’s rank increases, the maximum amount of Stamina will increase. Tap here to bring you your Account Info in the Settings. 4. Gold: One of the basic currencies of Knights Chronicle. You can get these in the Town Mine, clear stages in the different game modes, sell Heroes, Runes, or Goldmons. If you need more, you can also purchase them in the Store by tapping on the “+” beside it. 5. Crystals: One of the basic currencies of Knights Chronicle. You can use Crystals to summon more Heroes and Runes. Like Gold, you can purchase more in the Shop by tapping on the “+” beside it. Useful functions for gameplay 1. Lasting Effect Applied, Nickname, and Tag ID: You can see here the effect of the current Leader’s skill of the current Team, your Nickname and Tag ID. 2. Account Link Button: Here appears either Google Play, Apple Game Center, or Facebook. Tap on the button to show the account link screen. 3. Inbox: All received rewards, points, tickets, etc., are sent here. 4. Chat: ‘All Chat’ and ‘Guild Chat’ is shown here. Chat with different players in the channel you’re in when inside the ‘All Chat’ while in ‘Guild Chat’, you can chat with your Guild Members. This is only active when you join a Guild. 5. Event Information: Scroll here to see various information about the current events in Knights Chronicle then tap on the banner to go to that event. You can see more details in ‘Events’ of ‘Today’s News’ in the ‘Notice’. 6. Rank Achievement Package: Purchase these packages and earn a variety of useful rewards whenever you reach certain Ranks in the game. 7. Lena’s Daily Packages: You can purchase a Monthly Crystal Package here, where you can get Crystals everyday for 25 days! 8. Notice: You can find various news here such as updates, events, game information, etc., of Knights Chronicle. 9. Missions: Earn rewards by clearing missions in the game. The more missions you clear, the more rewards you’ll get! 10. Achievements: Complete the Challenges, Daily, Weekly, Monthly, and Event Achievements to get more rewards. To do some tasks, you can tap on ‘Go Now’ to automatically bring you to the task. 11. Lena’s Special Box: Lena has a small gift for you! Tap to claim the reward then wait for a while to claim more. The number of times you can receive her gifts is fixed and once you claimed them all, you can get them again at a certain time. Basic Menu 1. Town: Theo owned a small plot of land when he was still a Peacekeeper. Each time you upgrade the Hall, more buildings will be unlocked. There are many useful buildings in the Town, so check back often! 2. Heroes: This is where you can see the Heroes you own, Runes, and Materials. Build your Team, level up or evolve your Heroes, or equip some Runes to strengthen your Heroes! 3. Social: Tap on ‘Friends’ to see your added friends in the game and give/receive Pal Points or tap on ‘Guild’ to visit your Guild, join one, or create your own! 4. Summon: In ‘Heroes’, you can acquire heroes using Crystals. In ‘Pal Points’, you can acquire monsters for leveling up and other materials. 5. Shop: You can buy items such as Crystals, Gold, etc. 6. Menu: Check your Log in attendance, Codex, Missions, and other various information in the game here. You can also change your account and different settings. Combat Menu 1. Adventure: The main story of Knights Chronicle unfolds here. Enjoy the tale of Theo, Leona, and Lydia! 2. PvP: Battle with other players in this mode. Test your strength and be the best Hero! 3. Challenges: Enter Dungeons here to get special Heroes, experience, and evolve materials. In Special Dungeons, acquire more materials for leveling up and enhancing your Heroes. Hero Menu 1. Heroes: You can edit your Team, level up, evolve, enhance, and Limit Break your Heroes here. If you don’t need some Heroes, you can sell them for Gold. 2. Runes: Manage the Runes you’ve collected here. Equip them to Heroes to strengthen their skills. Enhance Runes to make them more powerful, and equip or unequip them here. You can also sell them for Gold or Salvage them to get Enhance Stones. 3. Material: All materials needed for enhancing or leveling up Heroes are gathered here. You can see the quantity and tapping them can show you where to get more. Social Menu 1. Friends: You can see which friends you have added in the game here. You can search for new friends or invite them from Facebook, LINE, Twitter, and more. 2. Guild: You can search for Guilds and check out their information. If you join a Guild, you can get additional experience and other benefits like Guild skills. You can also create your own Guild here.